kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T.
is the first story in the ninth episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on December 5, 2003 on Cartoon Network and was the second "art" episode in the series. Information Overview When a KND Sector fails a mission, all of the operatives involved must give a personal account of the mission and what went wrong. The episode consists of the very obviously exaggerated and inaccurate reports of Sector V after a failed mission. Plot Numbuh 1's Report The episode begins with a three-dimensional computer animated sequence featuring a CGI Nigel materializing in a mostly featureless grid-based plane. In the opening narration, Nigel states that it is his task to retrieve "the goods", which appears as a floating white box. Placed throughout the space between Nigel and his objective are several obstacles and booby traps, which he quickly gets past. After he obtains the box, another trap is activated which in the process of escaping, Nigel drops the box, which then floats away from him as he lies on the ground while the voice of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane "thanks" him for picking up the box for them. Numbuh 2's Report The next scene features Hoagie as "Numbuh Two Guy" in a stereotypical lighthearted superhero comic setting. While mild-mannerly reading comics in the park, Numbuh Two Guy hears a cry for help from Nigel old bean, who tells him that the "Devious Villains From The Consortium of Crime" have stolen the goods. He locates them using his "Penetra-vision" and confronts them, demanding that they hand over the box. When they open the box to him, it contains his one weakness, akin to Superman's Kryptonite. Before he passes out, Numbuh Two Guy punches the box out of the villain's hands and sends it flying away. Numbuh 3's Report Hoagie's story is followed by a very childish and crudely-drawn sequence similar to the Canadian cartoon show, Stickin' Around, in which Kuki meets "Boxy", here portrayed as a living creature, and declares him her best friend. After a brief montage of them playing and singing Just Boxy and Me, Kuki encounters a five-headed monster who demands she hand over the box. The blissfully oblivious Kuki willingly gives Boxy to the monster without any resistance and seemingly having no problems with abandoning her so-called "best friend". Numbuh 4's Report The next sequence is a parody of Dragon Ball Z, with Wallabee as Goku or in his case "Numbuh Four Go", and the DCFDTL as Frieza fighting over the "Rectanguloid Power Charm". Numbuh Four Go uses a Kame-hame-ha-like gumball attack, which seemingly defeats the villains. They then reappear and activate their "Full Power Evolution". In response, Numbuh Four Go uses his own transformation, which unfortunately does nothing other than cause his hair to grow to a ridiculous size. He is defeated and loses the Rectanguloid Power Charm, vowing to not fail again as the scene ends. Numbuh 5's Report Abigail's story is a surreal cartoon in a style somewhat resembling Mo Willems' The Offbeats set to Jazz-style music. Carrying "the goods", Abigail is pursued by the Delightful Children, who in this scene share one body with five heads. They furiously yell "Give us that box! It's ours!", and when Abigail remarks that it isn't, they tell her to check it for herself. When she looks inside the box, loud, blaring trumpet music plays, causing all of them to jump and Abigail to drop the box. She picks it up and looks again, to the same effect. She makes a disgusted remark that it's anchovies, revealing that the box was nothing more than a pizza, and they had the Delightful Children's order the whole time. Abigail tosses the box at them, which they catch and say "Thank you" very sarcastically before taking their leave. In the End... After all five segments, the episode finally cuts to reality, where Numbuh 86 is yelling at the members of Sector V for failing their simple mission: picking up a pizza. (The morons thought the mission was to STEAL the pizza from an enemy, rather than just picking up an order.) All five look down shamefully as the screen whitens and the black letters "End Transmission" (in a list of pizza toppings with the text's box checked) come over in the screen. In the final shot, the employee at the pizza restaurant is seen calling for the Kids Next Door. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 86 Allies *Flowers *Boxy *Pizza Boy Villains *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Locations *Digital space *The city *The park *Unnamed rocky terrain *Moonbase *Pizza restaurant 2x4 Technology *J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. Transcript Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T./Transcript Trivia *Nigel's story is a reference to The Matrix. *Hoagie's story is a reference to the Superman comic book series. *Kuki's story is a reference to Stickin' Around or ChalkZone. *Wallabee's story is a reference to Dragon Ball Z. *Abigail's story is a reference to Mo Willems' The Offbeats ''or Blake Edwards' ''The Pink Panther, although the art style is reminiscent of Sheep in the Big City as well. *In Hoagie's story, the anchovies on the delightful's pizza weaken him. In actuality, this probably means that Hoagie despises anchovies. However, it's a little odd, considering out of all of Sector V, he seems to be the least picky when it comes to food (happily scarfing down even Gramma Stuffum's cooking). *When the Delightful Children are talking in Kuki's story, Abigail's voice can be heard, as Abigail is voiced by Cree Summer, who voices the female Delightful Children. *This episode is one of the very few when the Delightful Children talk out of near-perfect sync. In Abigail's story, while they were running after her and yelling, multiple things being shouted at once could be heard, in the voices of different people in the bunch as well. *Benjamin Diskin helped Dee Bradley Baker during Numbuh 4`s screaming scenes as Ben was a fan of Dragon Ball and made sure Dee knew to yell DB style. *This was the second "art" episode of Codename: Kids Next Door; the previous one was Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y., and the next ones being: Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E., Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E., Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E. *This is the only episode in which the text "END TRANSMISSION" was different, located in a pizza topping list. *The comic Numbuh 2 is reading is titled "Hi Ho". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes with bad endings